Amy (Comic Series)
Amy is a character first encountered in Issue 3 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is the younger sister of Andrea. She joins the survivor group existing on the outer limits of the overrun city of Atlanta when the dead began to rise, but later was killed when the Atlanta camp was attacked. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Before the outbreak, Amy and Andrea were on a road-trip together as Amy made her way back to college when the zombie outbreak occurred. Amy and Andrea were rescued by Dale when their car broke down and made their way to the survivor camp. Post-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia She helped to care of the group's children. With her adventurous and out-going personality, she became a key member of the group by helping to keep morale up. She, along with her sister, occasionally flirted with Dale in order to be allowed access into the RV for a safe place to sleep. Death Killed By *Zombies *Andrea (Before Reanimation) One night, when Amy goes to the RV to use the bathroom, she is attacked and bitten in the neck by a zombie in a sudden attack on the exposed camp and died of blood loss within seconds. After her death, a devastated Andrea shoots Amy in the head, saying that she wouldn't have wanted to come back as a monster. Amy was then buried in a small graveyard outside the camp site. The group was devastated over her death. She was the first of the Atlanta survivors to die. Relationships Rick Grimes Rick and Amy were not seen interacting much, but Rick and Lori trusted Andrea and Amy to babysit Carl and the other children, showing they trusted her. Rick was also seen shocked and upset once Amy was bitten and quickly was trying to persuade Andrea to get Amy into the RV before she died and Andrea put her down, before reanimation. Rick was seen sad at her funeral with his family and the rest of the group, he then got into a fight with Shane blaming him for Amy and Jim's deaths. Shane Shane was never seen interacting with Amy much, but it is shown he is very upset at her funeral. It is clear that Shane feels responsible for Amy's death, blaming himself for not relocating the camp when Rick told him to, and feeling that his poor leadership led to Amy's demise. Sophia Amy was Sophia's trusted babysitter when her mother, Carol, had to help out around camp. If Carol does this, it may suggest that Sophia enjoyed having Amy as a babysitter. She was likely very upset after her death. Carl Grimes Amy was Carl's trusted babysitter when his mother, Lori, had to help out around camp. Once again it's likely Carl enjoyed having Amy as a babysitter. He is seen to very upset at her funeral. Andrea Amy was Andrea's younger sister, so they had a quite a close sisterly bond. They enjoyed their bonding trips when Andrea had to drive Amy places, especially to her college because of the long distance. Once Amy was bit, Andrea gets very depressed and is seen to be very affected by it. Dale Dale lets Amy and Andrea stay in the RV while at the Atlanta camp, stating it makes him feel better about his loss of his wife. Because of this he shows emotion over Amy's death, and is extremely empathetic towards Andrea. Donna Donna scowled at Amy a lot during her short time in the group. Following Amy's death, Donna unexpectedly said that she loved Amy and that she loves everyone in the group. Carol Although the are not often seen interacting, it would appear that Amy was friendly with Carol, as well as most of the other women at the Atlanta camp. When Amy babysits the kids while Carol, Donna, and Lori do the laundry, Carol jokes that Amy is willing to do anything to get out of laundry duty. Carol was seen grieving at Amy's funeral. Appearances Comic Series Volume 1: Days Gone Bye Volume 7: The Calm Before Volume 11: Fear the Hunters Volume 12: Life Among Them Volume 15: We Find Ourselves Trivia *Amy is the first person in the Comic Series to be seen getting killed by zombies. She is also first human to die in the Series. *Comic Series main artist, Charlie Adlard, never drew Amy or Jim in the Series, but had to draw both characters before taking on penciling duties. His versions of both characters are in the Volume 1 hardcover. *In the Comic Series, Amy never woke up after her death, as Andrea shot her dead body in the head. In the TV Series, Andrea waits until she reanimates to kill her. *Amy is one of the only four named characters to be killed in a single-digit issue of the Comic Series, the others being Jim, Shane, and Donna. *Amy's response to Donna about using abusive language around the kids foreshadows her demise. es:Amy_(cómic) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Deceased Category:Atlanta Survivor Camp